Corey Burton
|image = Corey Burton.jpg |caption = Corey Burton. |birthname = Corey Gregg Weinberg |gender = Male |birthdate = August 3, 1955 (age ) |birthplace = San Fernando Valley, CA, US |roles = Voice actor |characters = Farmer WJOP worker Additional Voices) }} is an American voice actor with roles in video games. He often serves as the narrator in various projects and has a long association with the Disney company as voice artist and narrator for their TV series, films and theme park attractions. His work includes several characters from the original Transformers and Transformers Animated cartoons, Star Wars video games and the two Clone Wars, and the narrator for both the TV and movie versions of The A-Team. For Phineas and Ferb, he has performed "assorted bit parts; mostly Announcers".From the "Currently airing" section of Burton's official website Education Burton studied Radio Drama for four years with Daws Butler, voice of Yogi Bear and many other characters for Hanna-Barbera. Career Burton's professional career began when he was hired at age 17 to record the voice of Captain Hook when original actor Hans Conreid was not available. He has portrayed Captain Hook ever since in various Disney projects, including the recent Kingdom Hearts video game series and the Disney Junior animated series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He has also re-recorded narration by Paul Frees for several Disneyland attractions that either wore out from use or required updating for new safety standards. His imitation of Frees was used on Stan Freberg's album Stan Freberg Presents the United States of America, Volume Two. Another role that Burton took over from another actor is that of Count Dooku in several Star Wars series and video games. In Star Wars: The Clone Wars, he added bounty hunter Cad Bane and Ziro the Hutt to his credits. He is the announcer for Old Navy commercials and in-store tracks, has provided voices on many video games, and voices for several Mattel toys. In 1979, he recorded the voice of Luke Skywalker for a Disney Read-Along book and record. The next year while recording some dialogue for The Empire Strikes Back, Corey met Mark Hamill, who asked him to sign the Read-Along record as "Luke 2".Bio page at IMDb Notable Roles *Various Disney series, video games and other venues: Captain Hook *The narrator for numerous Disney projects. *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' and the related series and video games: Count Dooku, Ziro the Hutt and Cad Bane *''The Transformers'' and Transformers Animated: Spike Witwicki and Shockwave, as well as additional roles in both *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'': Dale *''Bonkers, Raw Toonage, Quack Pack'' and other videos and video games: Ludwig Von Drake *''Aladdin'': Prince Achmed *''Inside Walt's Story Meetings'': Walt Disney (performance voice from scripts) *Various D.C. animates series for Batman, Superman and the Justice League: Braniac *''Phineas and Ferb'': Additional voices/Narrators *Epic Mickey: Yen Sid and Animatronic Captain Hook For a full list of roles, visit the "Disney Credits" section of his website and click on the tabs at the top of the page. Awards *Annie Award, 2001: "Outstanding Voice Acting in an Animated Television Production", Ludwig Von Drake in "House of Mouse". Background Information *An authority on the subject of voice acting and studio microphones.Brief bio on Burton's official website *Only occasionally signs autographs for special circumstances. *Runs a message board on his website where he discusses and answers questions about voice acting. Gallery Kari Wahlgren at Voices for the Shores.jpg|Voices for the Shores 2012. References External links * * }} *Corey Burton at AllRovi * *GeekDad interview with Corey Burton and Jeff Bennett for Jake and the Never Land Pirates and Talk Like a Pirate Day *Talkin' Toons with Rob Paulsen Category:C Category:Actors